mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirilarin Holidays
Many holidays are celebrated by the many peoples across Mirilarin. Each culture has its own traditions and religious observances; here are listed the major national holidays from some of the countries. Asonian Holidays Many of the nationally-recognized holidays in Asanon are centered around the specific worship of the members of the pantheon. There are many other smaller holidays for each god, but they are generally only observed by their respective clergy. Here are listed the major holidays celebrated by the majority of Asonians, regardless of their personal beliefs. Winter Solstace The longest night of the year, the 21st of Tevet, is dedicated to Lyevald. It is a sombre occasion, whereupon people are called to reflect upon their morals and actions from the previous year, and to make amends for wrongs that they may have committed, whether they are against the gods, their country, their neighbours or even themselves. People often spend this evening in prayer, and it is seen as respectful and proper to bestow gifts to others as an atonement or apology for the past year's deeds. This can take many forms: donations to churches and charities, presents to family members, neighbours or coworkers as a sign of friendship and penance for squabbles and disagreements, and tokens of time and effort to improve the community, as repayment for the support and benefits that it gives to its inhabitants on a daily basis. Summer Solstace People celebrate the longest day of the year, Tammuz 21st, with spectacular displays of flame. It is said to bring good luck and the blessings of Liartia to keep all things brightly lit all through the night. To this end, people celebrate by having large bonfires, lighting thousands of lanturns and candles, and otherwise throwing lively parties and festivals deep into the night. Huge gatherings of people congregate to play games, eat food and watch performers display their talent at flame-manipulating tricks and stunts. Most agree that, to properly enjoy the holiday, one must stay at the festivities until daybreak. Seyel's Watch For the second week of Kislev, people pay their respects to Seyel, god of law. The devout are required to follow a strict series of commandments and rules of conduct; most people choose to only follow a select few. The complete set of rules dictate nearly everything about one's life: what to wear and eat, proper ways to talk and conduct oneself, and when to work, recreate and sleep. There is a specific set of prayers to be recited at particular times, and there are approved activities at each interval throughout the day that people should partake in. Generally only clerics of Seyel follow the entire teachings; average people opt to follow a few of the more simple rules, such as the particular meal times and foods, clothing choices, and some of the prayers. Night of Spirits' Passing On the night of Adar 28, people dedicate their thoughts to those who have passed on. It is believed that on this night in particular, the border between the Spirit Realm and the Mortal Realm is particularly thin. People leave out offerings for Vordara's servants, thanking them for their tireless efforts to shepard lost souls to Heaven. Families hold small memorials for the dead, wishing them good travels and hoping for their safe passage to the afterlife. Fortune telling is particularly popular on this evening, as Vordara's passing servants are thought to empower seers and soothsayers. Children enjoy playing pranks and tricks on this evening, blaming them on the fey who are said to be particularly close this evening. The Harvest and the Chilling The Harvest is dedicated to Yoma; special observances are held from the 15-30th of Tishrei in her name. Farmers in particular celebrate this holiday stringently; each morning and evening, a special prayer is said to Yoma for her blessing on the harvest, and special decorations adorn hearths, windows and doorframes. On the last night of the holiday, a feast is held. The day following the Harvest Feast, the 1st of Marcheshvan, is known as the Chilling; it is said that that is when Erithidor unleashes winter upon the land. It is considered bad luck to have unharvested crops in the fields by this day. Children are told that the Grain Reaper, a cruel agent of Erithidor's, stalks fields on the night of the Chilling, ruining crops that haven't been brought in. He will reap animals, plants and unhelpful children alike; kids will put out offerings of cobs of corn or small gourds as a peace offering. If they are found coated in frost in the morning, it is said that the Grain Reaper visited, and judged them well; if the offering was eaten by animals, it is said that Yoma will watch over the children for the coming winter. Even in the cities, it is common to see small offerings left out on front steps on the night of the Chilling. Arrival of Spring and the Festival of Rebirth From the 15-20th of Iyar, Asonians recognize Yoma and the Arrival of Spring. Much like the Harvest, special prayers are recited to the goddess each day, and people wear particular tokens representing her: traditionally, men wear furs and women sport flowers, though technically both are appropriate for either gender. On the 20th of Iyar, festivals are held celebrating spring and nature's renewal. Merchants set up booths selling flowers, food and small animals; it is considered good luck to release an animal into the wild on this day, usually a bird or rodent of some sort. The center of each festival is always a large community dance. There is a strong undertone of romance to this holiday, and asking a partner to the festival is always a matter of deep importance to young would-be lovers. While good weather is always a boon for this holiday, bad weather is said to be Erithidor showing bitterness at the end of winter, and so no one should be deterred from celebrating by wind or rain, lest Yoma be saddened by lack of appreciation towards her. Toll of Erithidor The Toll of Erithidor, on the 17th of Shevat, is a sombre observance. In the dead of winter, it is felt to be important to pay respects to the stern god of nature. Supplies, whether they be food, clothes, building materials or extra firewood, are ritualistically destroyed while prayers are given to the god in order to appease him and symbolize the lack of forgiveness of nature at its harshest. Revolutionary Day Revolutionary Day, held on Kislev 5, is a memorial for the Ember Revolution. This holiday has no religious tennants guiding it, but Kalleandar holds an annual ceremony by the Presidential Hall in order to memorialize those who brought true democracy to Asanon. Similar ceremonies are held in other cities as well. Chaav's Revel Chaav's Revel, on Elul 8, is a holiday in celebration of the minor god Chaav, patron of travelers, taverns and revelers. People take the day as an invitiation to visit their favourite beverage establishment and consume spirits until passing out. There are a variety of drinking games that are particularly favoured on this day, and it is considered good luck to prominently wear Chaav's symbol. Carnival of Edona The Carnival of Edona is held on the 2nd week of Sivan. An extravagant party of colour and art, the festival is a 3-day celebration of craftsmen, artists, dancers, musicians and all those who have a creative passion. People set up street booths and tents to sell their crafts and perform, and parades are always held on the 3rd day. While smaller towns will usually host their own local festivals, those held in the major cities are always huge attractions. Magicka From the 7-9 of Av, Tessirade is honoured through the use of magic and the recognition of magic users. Most people do not celebrate this holiday in any strict fashion, but magic users are particularly brazen over these few days with the public use of their abilities, and businesses usually give discounts to mages. The mage university holds special displays for the public during this time. Crayt's Tournament A large sporting tournament featuring a wide variety of physical challenges and sparring match-ups is held on the day and night of the new moon of Nisan. The Palermo Rodeo There is a rodeo/horse race/festival that takes place in the plains, celebrating the bond between the orcish tribes and the human villages. The rodeo occurs from the 20-25th of Av in Palermo. Northlands Holidays Due to the nature of the cultures in the Northlands, there aren't many national holidays; most tribes hold their own regional beliefs and traditions unique to themselves. However, there are a few events that are shared amongst the tribes, and bring them together if only for a short time. Troitsk Pie Tournament Occuring annually on Tishrei 8th-10th and ostensibly part of a festival to celebrate the harvest and changing of seasons, the Troitsk Pie Tournament has grown and taken on a life of its own. A three day event in which all comers are invited to enter a pie or tart into one or more of a myriad of categories, in an attempt to compete for first place. On the third and final day of the festival, the champions of each division are called together for a bake-off to determine who will hold the title of King or Queen of Pies for the following year. Individuals travel from near and far to take part in the competition and enjoy the festival and its delicious food. Salmon Runs Late summer, here come the fishies, woo, party! The Crossing of the Herds During the course of their seasonal migrations across the tundra, to and from the boreal forest, the two great herds of the Northlands cross paths twice a year, and with them their respective tribes, the Tinipetu and the Ihalmuit. Lasting for about a week, these meetings are a cause for great celebration amongst the tribespeople as old friends are seen, gossip is exchanged, goods are traded and bonds are strengthened and renewed. Marked by much dancing and feasting, these meetings are also a time of friendly competition between the tribes, with a great variety of tests of strength and skill to be taken part in. Over the course of the entire weeklong event alcohol flows freely, and as such the atmosphere tends towards being boisterous, and jovial. Yeto Holidays STUFF Cherry Blossoms Category:Culture Category:Mirilarin